


Lane Boy

by lilostylins0n



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Michael, Fluff, Little Luke, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilostylins0n/pseuds/lilostylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little!luke & daddy!michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lane Boy

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to ali aka shybabyluke on tumblr, for basically giving me this cute lil idea :)

"Lukey! Your lunch is ready!" Michael called from the kitchen where he was finishing scooping the last bit of mac and cheese onto Luke's favorite superhero plate. Michael then put Luke's favorite juice in a sippy cup, and sat everything on the kitchen table, hollering again, "Bud, come on it's time to eat." 

Just then, Michael heard a rattling noise from under the table. Michael furrowed his brows in confusion, before crouching down and moving aside the blanket that was hung from the top of the table, making the kitchen table into a fort. He'd thought Luke left from under there, but nonetheless, there he was, sitting cross-legged, in Michael's big weezer t-shirt and boxers, playing with his favorite set of legos- the princess castle themed ones. 

"Having fun?" Michael asked with a chuckle, and immediately earned a response of Luke beaming and nodding. "Well, you can have fun again after you finish your lunch. Come on out, kiddo." Michael moved to the side, to allow Luke to crawl out, but the response Luke gave instead, was a cross of his arms and shaking his head.

"No, Daddy!" Luke pouted, "I wanna play!" 

Michael couldn't help but hold back another little laugh. Luke went into little space quite often, but still every time, it was so adorable for Michael to see. Michael loved it just as much as Luke did; he loved being daddy, and seeing how happy and carefree Luke was when he was little. Usually, he was a good boy for his Daddy, always following the rules, listening to and obeying Michael. But sometimes he had days where he was naughty, had the grumps, or just didn't want to listen- whether that be because he found it fun, because he liked to tease his daddy, because he secretly liked being punished, or for whatever other reasons in Luke's little mind.

"Bud, you can play after you're done eating," Michael said, "How about this? After you eat your lunch, I'll get in the fort here with you and we'll play together, sounds good?"

Luke shook his head again, and huffed, "But Daddyyyy!" 

"Lucas, don't be naughty." Michael warned. 

Luke sniffled, and pouted out his bottom lip even more, pretending like he was about to cry in attempts to get his way. And even though he looked so fucking adorable, and Michael felt like he was ready to cave in, he knew he couldn't- he had to be a good daddy, just like how Luke needed to be a good little boy.

"I'm gonna count to three. If you're not out here by then, Daddy's gonna have to punish you."

"Spankies? Or time out?" Luke questioned.

"If you're out here before three, you won't have to find out, hmm?" Michael paused, before beginning to count, "One..." 

"Two..." Luke still has his arms crossed, and hasn't moved. Michael honestly begins to think he's going to have to punish Lukey, but right as he inhales, about to say the last number, Luke comes crawling out as fast as he can, yelping, "No, no please Daddy I'm a good boy, see!? I'm a good boy!"

Michael gave the younger boy a soft smile, as he stood up. He reached down for Luke's hand, pulling him to his feet as well, before nodding, "Good boy, baby. Daddy's proud. Now, sit at your chair and eat your lunch, okay?"

Luke let out a small sigh, still wanting to protest, but instead giving in. He sat at the table, taking a swig from his sippy cup as Michael sat across from him. Michael immediately began eating- he had made himself a little lunch, too- but Lukey just picked up his fork and began poking at the mac and cheese. 

"Lukey, the quicker you eat, the quicker Daddy will play with you," Michael reminded him.

Another sigh left Luke's lips before he finally took his first bite. He wanted to keep being stubborn- he was thinking about getting punished, how he wanted to feel Michael's hands slap down on his bare ass. However, the thought of getting back into the fort with his daddy, and playing with lego's together, sounded very nice, too.

So, Luke decided to continue to be a good boy- he finished his sandwich, along with most of his mac and cheese, and drank everything in his cute sippy cup. He earned more praises from Michael, "Good job, bud," Michael said, as he started cleaning up everything from the table.

As soon as Michael finished, he pressed a kiss to Lukey's nose, "Still wanna play?"

Luke nodded, "Can we?"

"Course! Come on, kiddo." Michael crouched down, opening the blanket to the fort once again, allowing Luke to crawl under, and Michael followed.


End file.
